To my dispised enemy
by powerstaark
Summary: A bunch of short letters between Frankenstein's Monster and Victor. This begins shortly after the Monster asked Victor to create a female version of himself.
1. Chapter 1

To my despised enemy,

I trust you are hard at work on the task I set you. If not there will be severe consequences. I am patient but my patience grows weary as the months go by. I wish for a mate so that I can escape from the harsh reality of this world. Tracking you has not been easy but do not think you can escape from me.

Yours sincerely,

Your hated and abandoned creation

PS; You never even gave me a name. As my creator, you are also my father, yet you never saw fit to name your disowned son.


	2. Chapter 2

To my loathed creation,

A monster such as you deserves no name. You are a beast, an animal that walks in the shadows of the night and I would not stoop so low as to name such a creature.

I have begun the construction of your mate and I am attempting to make her as loathsome and hideous as yourself. It is a task that requires much time and effort and my travels make me weary so progress is slow but fear not; I will complete your mate and then you can leave the realm of man forever. I look forward to finally being rid of you!

Yours sincerely

Victor Frankenstein


	3. Chapter 3

To my creator,

You see me as a loathsome beast but do not forget that it was you who made me so. You left me when I needed a voice to guide and a hand to hold and because of your shallow nature and the prejudice of your species, mankind reject me no matter what benevolent acts of charity I offer them.

Yours sincerely

Your abandoned son


	4. Chapter 4

To my creation,

You dare to name yourself my son? Such audacity enrages me! You were a mistake, a stain upon this world. You claim to be benevolent, yet you murdered my brother, a mere child! Understand this, fiend; you are not, and never will be, my son!

Yours sincerely

Victor Frankenstein


	5. Chapter 5

To my creator,

The death of your brother was not murder; unless I am very much mistaken, murder is planned before the killing occurs. Young William enraged me when he revealed that he was related to a man such as you and his insults hurt me! I lost control; my rage consumed me and before I truly realised what I was doing, he was lying dead at my feet. Do you believe I take pleasure in extinguishing such a young life, one who could have had so many years of happiness ahead of him? If so you are as foolish as you are shallow! The hellish triumph I felt lasted a mere moment before it was replaced by horror but my self-loathing is worth feeling if it means that you will suffer as I have suffered.

Yours sincerely

Your creation


	6. Chapter 6

To my creation,

I have heard enough! Your letters will not increase the speed of my work, so I demand that you cease sending them! You're female will be completed within a fortnight.

Yours sincerely

Victor Frankenstein


	7. Chapter 7

To my accursed creator,

You have betrayed me! As requested, I ceased sending letters and yet you destroy my dreams before my eyes! You're loved ones will suffer for your treachery and do not forget the vow I made before I left that god-forsaken shack you resided in; I shall see you on your wedding night!

Yours sincerely

Your creation


	8. Chapter 8

To the hellish fiend,

Do not think I am unprepared for your arrival! When we meet in mortal combat, you will finally be wiped from the face of the Earth!

Yours sincerely

Victor Frankenstein


	9. Chapter 9

To my foolish father,

Clearly you were not prepared. I am disappointed; how could one so clever be so stupid? I gave you a clue of my intentions, but you were too blind and concerned for your own wellbeing to notice it. Your mate's death was due to your own actions and your selfishness blinded you to what should have been clear since the day you destroyed my mate.

I have no doubt that you desire vengeance. Then come forth and take it! I care not for your other brother so take comfort in the knowledge that I will leave him be, but I do not doubt that you will pursue me. I warn you that I will not be defeated easily.

Yours sincerely

Your hateful son


	10. Chapter 10

To my Uncle Ernest,

I am sorry to inform you that your brother is dead. I thought that I would feel triumph upon looking down at his dead body but instead I was filled with sorrow. I will soon join him in death but I felt duty bound to inform you of his passing.

Yours sincerely,

Your remorseful nephew


End file.
